Game Changelog
1.0.1 Update 1 * Changed flintlock weapons stats to differentiate between each other * Changed player corpse physics to slide less * Fixed transit ship slowing down tremendously in snowstorms * Fixed client-side bug where a flintlock weapon would animate fire when firing and immediately unequipping, without actually firing on the server * Fixed item dupes when getting confiscated items back after a jail sentence * Added debugs for an issue where the player cannot interact with things until he rejoins the game; We are planning to get this fixed as soon as possible * Fixed food removing hunger rather than increasing it in some cases * Fixed animation bug when a player appears to sprint in slow motion, or walk diagonally while walking straight forward * Fixed a bug where ranged weapons will go out of aiming when the player attempts to aim immediately after selecting the weapon * Edited St Paul Inn's contract descriptions * Added contracts to both James Bay and St Paul inns * Drawbridge now takes 10 seconds to lower and raise, and may only be either completely up, or completely down. 1.0.2 Update 2 Mumble Jumble * Fixed shop interface closing right after being opened. * Randomized animal spawn positions. * Fix contracts interface memory leak. * Fixed crafting materials cost bug. * Fixed flintlock weapon shots repeating bug. * Fixed door jankiness. * Added ability to sprint with melee weapons. * All supplies hauling contracts now spawn at the same town's dock. * Fixed constant kicking while in menu/introduction bug. * Fixed server not registering fire when unequipping a weapon right after firing. * Nerfed bayonet damage. * Fixed torch remaining ignited when unequipped. * Slightly extended St Paul safezones. * Removed ability to build structures and dig snow in certain zones. * Campfires no longer damage players in safe-zones. * Fixed contracts interface memory leak. * Fixed typos in some item descriptions (hopefully.) * Fixed rare bug where a player wouldn't be able to do interactions when joining a new server. * Fixed dragging. * Fixed clipping bug when a player will clip while standing in a snow trench that's being filled back up by a snowstorm. * Fixed bug where a tool (axe, pickaxe, knife, etc.) would do an extra animation when a resource is depleted. * Jail notification now ends when escaping from the jail. * Downed interface now displays the name of the player who last damaged you. * Fixed Marcus Francois' clothing shop inventory. 1.0.3 Update 2.1 Quick Fix * Iron ingots and pine planks can now be crafted and reward exp. * Buffed bayonet damage. 1.1.3 Update 3 Birds of Prey *Added birds of prey *Added player titles *Added lead ball mold item (make lead balls by melting lead ore on a campfire!) *Added lead ore deposits *Added harvestable flax plants *Added flax, cloth, and string fiber items *Bandages can now be crafted with cloth *Most items crafted with the woodworking profession now require fiber cloth or strings. *The value of an item will now decrease as the quantity sold to the same NPC increases in a short period of time. *Player props can now only be placed on the terrain. *An over-encumbered player will drop LOOTABLE items that over encumber him when respawning. *Fixed toolbar keeping old items displayed. *Reduced the speed at which the mouse must move in order to switch melee direction to half (This change may be reverted based on player feedback.) *Fixed melee camera locking. *Fixed bounty notification bar not decreasing over time. *Fixed small player props losing parts over time. *Blunderbuss can now hit multiple targets with one shot (again.) *Fixed player facial hair being misplaced on heads. *Handbells can now be used in safe zones. *Increased respawn time of all resources. *Changed animal body friction so that they slide less when taken down. *Added collision parts on certain areas of the map to sometimes prevent animals from suffering from their 10 IQ decision making. *Removed some useless notifications. *Players can no longer switch melee direction while swinging a weapon. *Fixed leg-hold traps getting stuck on players when they respawn. 1.1.4 Update 4 This is the update from a few days ago, forgot to log it here; *Added dueling *Increased experience given from hunting, mining, and leatherworking. *Decreased respawn times of ores and animals. *Changed the sharpe pistol to be crafted at Adept smithing instead of Expert. *Other things I forgot about, my apologies. 1.1.5 Update 5 Take Two *Added barber NPC and ability to change hairstyle. *Added fur bedrolls, craftable with moose pelts, they offer a higher max range to respawn. *Fixed player remains not spawning when combat logging. *Fixed bug where the player has to select an item again each time he crafts one. *Fixed HBC players getting bounties they shouldn't be getting. *Fixed bugs related to showing the building props interface. *Players can no longer collide with sleds, but may not use them as cover as bullets and arrows will ignore sleds. 1.1.6 Update 6 Lock & Load *Added padlocks & keys to lock down player chest props and sleds. *Fixed jittering characters in menu screen. *Fixed The Den shop items not fully displaying. *Fixed clothing shop NPC contracts. *Fixed dock NPC messages broadcasting all over the map. 1.1.7 Update 7 Quick Fix *Added cinematic mode (press and hold L to activate, press again to deactivate.) *Fixed players getting black screen when joining the game. *(hopefully) Fixed players getting kicked when using the transit ship. *Added indicator for items that can be looted when standing outside a safe-zone.